


Speed can't outrun Luck

by PlushKlavier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also a little bit of violence, And a mention of Stitch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushKlavier/pseuds/PlushKlavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Itchy protects Clover, Clover decides to give Itchy a back massage as a little thank you for the protection, which quickly turns into something much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed can't outrun Luck

**Author's Note:**

> A little Itchy/Clover shipfic I made because I noticed a serious lack of Itchy/Clover shipfics on here.  
> Enjoy!

It was no surprise to anyone when Itchy and Clover became friends. They are both prank loving assholes and they make a good team together, much to everyone’s dismay. It wasn’t a rare sight to see the both of them romp together, if they weren’t pulling pranks on anyone else, they would be pulling pranks on each other, they were easily the closest pair of friends together next to Fin and Trace. But what no-one seemed to notice was Itchy’s jealous stares whenever Clover flirted with someone, or his clingy behavior whenever they went out into the city for a drink, making sure Clover didn’t go home with anyone else but him, no-one seemed to notice or they simply didn’t care, Itchy has always been like this for as far as they knew him, despite him being an asshole he has always had a protective side, and that side is shown the most whenever they are on a mission.  
Tonight was one of those night, they were sent out to do a heist in one of the Crew’s warehouses.

Everything seemed to go fine, until they heard an explosion, and the room was filled with dust for a moment. It didn’t take long before they all realized that the Midnight Crew arrived. Crowbar started yelling orders at Quarters to try and keep them at bay while yelling at Itchy, and Eggs and Biscuits to carry as much loot back to their two cars as they possibly can before getting chased out while he keeps Clover close to himself for luck. As bullets fly around the both of them, Itchy was looking nervously in their direction, eyes fixated on Clover. He knew Clover was going to be fine if it was just gun fire, but he saw Boxcars pull out his mace, and he gets a feeling things are about to get ugly.

While Quarters was fighting Boxcars, Fin and Trace who had been standing guard came rushing in to keep themselves busy with Droog and Deuce, and Crowbar went after Slick, leaving Clover behind. Clover didn’t mind and just climbed on top of one of the crates to watch the battle in front of him. Itchy came speeding to his side with a bag filled with who knows what in his arms, “Clover what the hell are you doing!? You need to get the fuck out of here!” but Clover simply dismissed him with a wave of his hand, “Relax! I’m too lucky to get hurt, remember? I’ll be fine!”, Itchy grunts and speeds away. Clover watched as Boxcars landed a blunt hit on Quarters’ side, making him fall to one knee with a loud yell. Clover giggles as he sees the rage building up in Quarters’ eyes, he always found it amusing to see Quarters angry. Quarters punched Boxcars hard enough in his gut to send him flying towards Clover’s general direction. As it turned out he landed onto one of the crates next to Clover, and Clover chittered with amusement, “Heeheehee, Quarters got you good! That’s what you get for trying to interrupt our heist!”, Clover’s mocking got Boxcars’ attention and he started to focus on Clover, “You piece of shit!”, he holds his mace in the air and slams it down on the crate Clover was sitting on, giving Clover barely a chance to jump away in time, “Haha! You missed!”, Clover chittered some more and was now standing on the ground hopping from one foot to the other and clapping his hands in amusement. This triggered Boxcars to try and hit him with his mace again, and Clover jumped away. Quarters yells at him, “Clover, don’t fucking provoke that asshol-“, his words are cut short as Fin and Droog stumble into him, pulling him along in their battle, and keeping Boxcars focused on Clover.

Itchy was still speeding around the warehouse, carrying as much as he can back to the cars with a bunch of Eggs and Biscuits clones helping out as well, he was too busy with his task to notice Clover got himself in trouble until he heard him calling out, “Someone! Help!”, Itchy stops dead in his tracks and looks over to where Clover’s voice came from. His eyes grew wide and his heart started thumping almost two times faster in his chest when he saw Clover had worked himself into a corner, and Boxcars was hovering over him with his mace in the air, about to bash in his little skull. Itchy knew that even with Clover’s luck he wouldn’t be able to survive a hit from that. He slowed down time for himself, and ran as fast as he could towards Clover and Boxcars, the sight of Boxcars’ mace slowly lowering and getting closer to Clover was unbearable and nerve wrecking. Itchy managed to squeeze himself past Boxcars, pushing him back a bit, and wrapped his arms around Clover’s body, pulling him close to his chest, and tries to make a run for it, but Boxcars’ mace hit him in his back, and Itchy lets out a bloodcurdling scream.

Itchy was now slumped over Clover, his body trembling and screaming with pain as blood started seeping through his clothes. “Y-you… you fucking i-idiot… why di-didn’t you get o-out?” Itchy throws out these words through his heavy breathing. Clover didn’t answer, he just kept clinging onto Itchy. Itchy could hear Boxcars huff and looks over to see him raise his mace again, but this time he didn’t have the chance to take another swing as Quarters charged into him, crashing him into the wall hard enough to hear his carapace crack. He looks over at Itchy and Clover and quickly understands that Itchy is in no shape to walk. He quickly picks both of them up and runs away, leaving a grunting Boxcars behind. Crowbar yells at the remaining Felt to retreat and they all go back to the cars as quick as they can.

As they are driving on their way home, Crowbar is calling Stitch to patch up Itchy’s effigy, and Itchy is laying face down on the whole backseat area, face planted on Clover’s lap while the rest of his body lays on the laps of Fin and Trace, holding onto him to make sure he doesn’t slide off with every bump they drive over. Clover silently caresses Itchy’s cheek, and Itchy looks up at him. Clover obviously looks regretful that he let it come this far, and Itchy gives him a look that says “I told you so”. Crowbar hangs up his phone and glances over his shoulder and looks at Itchy, “I told Stitch to patch you up, everything will be fine”, “Yeah yeah, whatever, it’s not like this is anything new to me”, Itchy tries to sound apathetic, but he’s still upset. The image of Clover almost getting hit by Boxcars is still stressing him out, he hates to think about what could have happened if he hadn’t heard Clover’s cry for help. He sighs and looks up at Clover again with a softer look this time, he can’t stay mad at Clover for too long, he never could. Once Itchy feels the wound on his back closing and the pain disappearing, he pushes himself up to wedge himself between Clover and Trace. Itchy wraps an arm around Clover, who was still looking upset, and pulls him close, “Hey buddy, it’s alright, I’m feeling better again, no need to stay sad over this”, “But you could have died, and it would have been my fault…”, Clover grabs onto Itchy’s jacket and squeezes the fabric in his hand, “But I didn’t, and that’s all what matters, come here”, Itchy pulls Clover into a hug, and Clover buries his face in Itchy’s chest, letting out a few muffled sobs while Itchy comfortingly strokes the back of Clover’s head.

No-one said anything for the rest of the ride. Crowbar pulls up into the manor’s driveway, and Quarters joins him seconds later with the second car. Everyone starts helping to unload the loot they got while Crowbar sends Itchy off to Stitch for a double inspection. Itchy nods and speeds off to Stitch’s office. When he walks out a few minutes later he sees Clover waiting for him, he grins down on Clover and playfully slaps his hat from his head, “Don’t you have to help the others carry in the loot, you little shit?” Clover shakes his head and picks up his hat from the ground, “With this many men? They can easily miss me! Besides, Eggs and Biscuits can multiply anyway if they really need the extra hands”, “Sure whatever”. Itchy keeps looking at Clover and Clover silently stares back, the image of him trapped in a corner and almost getting hit by Boxcars flashing before his eyes again, it was the first time he ever saw Clover being in real danger, Clover grabs Itchy’s hand, making him snap out of his thoughts, “Hey, how about I give you a back massage?” Itchy blinks, “A… back massage?”, “Yeah, I want to do something for you in return for saving my ass”, Itchy grins and nods, “Sure, why the hell not, my back could use something relaxing after that blow”, he picks up Clover and speeds back to his room.

The moment Itchy closed and locked the door to his room to make sure no-one interrupted them, his suit and shoes hits the ground and he lays face down on his bed, tucking his arms under his forehead.  
Clover takes off his shoes as well and climbs onto the bed and on top of Itchy’s back, and all Itchy can think of is how good it feels to have Clover on top of him and having his hands all over his back. He can’t help but let out a moan as Clover presses his fingers on a sensitive spot between his shoulder blades. Itchy can hear Clover giggling and he groans, “That moan was your fault for pressing on that spot!”, “I know~! I knew you would like that, that’s why I did it~!”, “Dipshit”, Itchy hears Clover giggle again and he grins. Clover goes back to massaging Itchy, and after a while he starts to feel the most relaxed he has been since ages, he focuses a bit more on Clover’s movements now, and he focuses on how Clover was rubbing himself against him as he moved his hands around and about. Itchy can feel heat starting to form in his groin and he humps his hips into his mattress when Clover hit another sensitive spot on his back. “Hng, Clover”, “You liked that~?”, Itchy didn’t even have to turn around to know that Clover is grinning, he just squirm a little under him before settling again. Clover giggles and he continues the massage. Itchy didn’t question it when Clover stopped massaging him and heard some rustling, it was only when he felt Clover laying down on him that he turned to look over his shoulder and notice Clover had removed his suit as well.

Both of them were now bare-chested, Itchy saw an obvious blush on Clover’s face, and Itchy is certain that he himself has an obvious blush as well. Itchy turns to lay on his back, holding onto Clover to make sure he doesn’t slide off. They look into each other’s eyes for a few seconds before Clover closes his and leans in, and Itchy does the same. Their lips lock and they started giving each other a few shy kisses before Itchy decides to take it a bit further and push his tongue into Clover’s mouth, Clover happily welcomed Itchy’s tongue and started entwining his own tongue with Itchy’s. They make out for a while, and Itchy has his arms wrapped around Clover, letting one hand wander down to grope his ass. Clover moans and bucks his hips against Itchy, it was clear to Itchy that Clover must be as ready as he is. Itchy pulls away from Clover and turns them around, making Clover the one at the bottom and Itchy on top. He starts to undo his pants and Clover does the same, kicking off their socks in the process as well. As soon as they’re both naked, Itchy looks down at Clover, his tiny cock was already rock hard and throbbing, and his cunt dripping wet. Itchy licks his lips and the first thing he decides to do is spread Clover’s legs and place his head between his thighs, Itchy savors the sweet smell coming from Clover, and he wonders if Clover will taste just as sweet as he smells.

Itchy starts to lick Clover’s cunt, gently running his tongue over the entrance and up to the base of his cock and back down to his entrance again, repeating this in a circling motion. Clover moans and grabs the sheets of the bed, squirming a little, but Itchy’s hands on his hips keep him in place. Itchy differentiates between licking Clover’s cunt and sucking his dick, until he decided to spice things up a little and push his tongue inside of Clover. Clover lets out a high pitched gasp and bucks his hips, “Aaaah! Itchyyyy~! That feels so gooood, please, more, I want more~!” Itchy grins and he starts to deliver, pushing his tongue inwards as far as he can, pulling out and pushing in again all while he moans around Clover. Clover is moaning and bucking his hips, and just like that his entrance clenches around Itchy’s tongue and he can taste the sweet, sweet fluids that are being released onto his tongue. He pulls away to look up at Clover with a triumphant face and sees he has cum splattered over his stomach with his cock still hard, “Holy shit, I actually made you cum with my tongue!” Itchy’s grin is twice as big now and Clover looks up at him, panting slightly with a bright red face, “S-shut up, just take me already!” and pushes himself up to sit on his hands and knees. “Alright, if you say so, can’t say I’m complaining~” Itchy positions himself behind Clover, rubbing his cock between the lips of his cunt and softly pressing the tip against his entrance, and he smiles when he can feel Clover shiver against him, he leans over to plant a kiss on his neck and whisper in his ear, “I’ve been waiting for this moment for fucking ever, you have no idea how much I’ve wanted this for so long, how many nights I spent thinking about you, about us, together, I felt like it was never going to happen”, “I-Itchy…” Clover’s breathing is shaky and his body trembling with anticipation, waiting for Itchy’s cock to push right into him, “I-I have been fantasizing about this too, I… I- AH!“ Before Clover could finish his sentence Itchy pushed into him, pushing in all the way until he is in all the way to the base, “Holy fuck, Clover, you’re so fucking hot inside, and so fucking tight, oh fuck this is some good shit, it’s so much better than I expected~” While Itchy is drooling all over Clover’s shoulder, Clover is trying to get comfortable on Itchy’s cock, Itchy pushing in without warning didn’t give him any time to prepare.

After Itchy got used to being inside Clover, he starts to slowly build up a rhythm, thrusting into him slowly and steadily building up speed until he got to a speed he likes. The room fills with the moans of Itchy and Clover, and the wet sound of flesh rubbing against flesh. One hand leaves Clover’s hips and wraps around his cock, rubbing his tip. Clover squirms, moans, and gasps, and Itchy enjoys every moment of it. He starts to get rougher, falling out of rhythm, and squeezing Clover’s cock a little too hard. Clover squeals and grabs Itchy’s hand, reminding him not to go too rough. Clover can feel Itchy going a bit slower and become gentler, planting a kiss on his neck and whispering, “Sorry”, Clover feels more at ease now and tries to get Itchy back into a rhythm, rocking his hips along with Itchy’s movement, when Itchy suddenly lets out a loud grunt, and Clover feels Itchy’s cum filling him up. “Fuck, fuck that was amazing!” Itchy pulls out of Clover after riding out his orgasm inside of him, and lazily flops on the bed next to Clover. Clover groans and lays on top of Itchy, “You didn’t make me come yet! Don’t leave me hanging!” Itchy grins and wraps his hand around Clover’s cock again, “Don’t worry babe, I got you, come here~” Itchy lays Clover down, and just like earlier plants his face between Clover’s thighs, but this time focusing on his cock alone. Itchy sucks and bobs his head, making sure Clover is feeling good. Clover moans and squirms, bucking into Itchy’s mouth until he comes with a loud gasp. Itchy swallows all the cum Clover shoots into his mouth, making sure not to pull away until he feels Clover going limp. Clover is sprawled on the bed and panting heavily, and Itchy decides to join him, wrapping his arms around Clover and nuzzling his cheek against Clover’s, he was surprised he never noticed before how soft Clover was.

They lay in silence together for what feels like an eternity, only the sound of their breathing filling the silence, until Itchy finally decided to say it, “I love you, Clover. I love you so fucking much”, “I love you too, Itchy” And just as Itchy tries to lean in for a kiss, Clover holds his hand against Itchy’s mouth, “Are you crazy? You’re not going to kiss me on the mouth after eating me out and swallowing my cum!” Itchy huffs and pulls away, burying his head in Clover’s shoulder, “You little shit” Clover can’t help but grin, and Itchy knows this, quickly stealing a kiss from Clover’s lips anyway. Clover makes a disgusted face and wipes his mouth, “Asshole”, “Love you too babe” Itchy laughs and presses his forehead against Clover’s, and Clover can’t do anything else but smile. They lay together in each other’s arms, not doing anything else, and eventually both drift to sleep.


End file.
